buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghosts
Ghosts are the spirits of the deceased, returned to the earthly plane for a variety of reasons -- usually because they died a violent, sudden death or because they had unfinished business they yet need to complete. There is a multitude of kinds of ghosts, some minor and harmless and others inherently malevolent and dangerous. Origins No matter what kind of ghost it is, it is always undead. Most ghosts were originally human in life, however at least one Wesen has manifested as an undead spirit. The longer a ghost remains on the Earth, the stronger it becomes. However, ghosts are not intended to exist for long periods of time and become increasingly dangerous and insane the longer they exist. Typically ghosts begin their existence confused -- many are unaware that they have died at all. Through their existence, they may learn to use the abilities inherent in all ghosts. Nearly all ghosts make an effort to move on into the afterlife, though some resist in order to continue their influence -- be it for good or evil -- on the world. Detection Ghosts are generally invisible to the normal human eye, though some -- particularly powerful ghosts -- can make themselves visible for brief periods of time. It is much easier for a ghost to become visible to someone who they are haunting or who was connected to them during their life. Aside from sight, there are a variety of ways a ghost can be detected. Other Senses While ghosts typically cannot be seen, they can often be felt. It is common for the temperature to drop in the presence of a ghost, and for such spirits to emit the smell of ozone. Mediums Some people are born with the gift of being a medium. These people may see ghosts and may communicate with them. Ghosts are able impart visions in the mind of a skilled medium as well. Witches Witches, in tune with magical energy around them, can feel an electrical charge in the air when in the presence of ghosts. Magical witches may also be able to see ghosts due to their inherent supernatural nature. Grimms As Grimms are able to see supernatural creatures more easily than most humans, they are able to see ghosts as well. Non-Human Creatures Most supernatural creatures are able to see ghosts. This includes werewolves and all undead, such as vampires and other ghosts. Ectoplasm All ghosts secrete ectoplasm, which can sometimes be found as a residue if the ghost is powerful enough. Angrier ghosts also secrete more ectoplasm than other spirits. Ectoplasm will actually ooze from someone who is possessed by a ghost. There are also some technological devices which can detect the presence of ectoplasm. Technology Photographs, sound recordings, and other technologies often pick up traces of ghostly presences through such phenoma as EVP. Ghosts also emit brain waves, which certain technological equipment can detect. Generally any electrical equipment, except those designed to detect ghosts, will experience interference while in the presence of a ghost. Powers & Abilities *Telekinesis - Ghosts can manipulate objects and the environment when they concentrate intensely while utterly calm, or if they are angry or emotional enough. *Teleportation - A ghost who is not bound to a location, or who is powerful enough to overcome such restrictions, can teleport anywhere they wish at will. *Thermokinesis - Although it is involuntary, the drop in temperature around ghosts is considered a form of thermokinesis. *Electromagnetic Interference - Another involuntary ability, ghosts disrupt the functions of any electric or magnetic devices or equipment in their presence. *Superhuman Strength - Ghosts, when interacting with the environment, are immensely powerful. Ghosts are stronger than powerful demons, and may even be the most physically strong of any supernatural creature. *Invisibility - ghosts are invisible to ordinary humans, and may be visible to those who are able to see them only some of the time. Ghosts are also able to control, to some extent, who sees them and when. * Super Speed - Ghosts are able to move at incredible speeds, likely as part of their teleportation ability. *Intangibility - Even when interacting with the environment, ghosts are completely intangible and cannot be touched or harmed by objects (save those made of iron). *Environment Manipulation - Aside from manipulating objects, ghosts with enough concentration can manipulate wind, water, fire, electricity and other elements of their environment. These may present as pyrokinesis, electrokinesis, or hydrokinesis. *Possession - A ghost may take control of the body of a living human by entering their body. *Mental Influence - Ghosts can sometimes effect the mindset of living beings, even to the point of driving them insane or forcing them to serve their will. *Reality Warping - Extremely powerful ghosts can bend reality, causing hallucinations or grant powers to ordinary humans. *Voice Mimicry - Ghosts can immitate the voices of any other being, and can project these immitations so that they can be heard by the living. *Precognition - Ghosts have a limited ability to tell the near future. *Shredding - Ghosts can destroy other ghosts by shredding them. While this is painful for the ghost who is doing the shredding as well, if they survive it they will become even stronger for having done it. *Unique Abilities - Ghosts may have other abilities related to their experiences in life or the way that they died. Some of the most common of these include biokinesis, by inflicting the wounds that killed them onto living beings; disease manipulation, by inflicting an illness that killed them onto living beings; or spellcraft if they had known how to cast spells in life. Weaknesses *Haunting - Although not universally true of all ghosts, ghosts are often bound to a place, object, or person and cannot move too far from them. Sometimes ghosts grow powerful enough to free themselves of this bond, and some may never be bound in such a way. Some ghosts, rather than being bound to a specific place or thing, are bound to a type of location or type of person. This usually has something to do with the way that they died. * Iron - A ghost struck with any object made of iron will temporarily disperse, reforming at the location of their death, unless they are bound to another place or object. *Salt - A ghost can not cross a line of salt. Hunters have also found that ghosts can be temporarily dispersed if struck with salt, reforming at the location of their death unless bound to another place or object. *Holy Ground - Ghosts are unable to walk on holy ground, or they will be destroyed. Only the most powerful of ghosts are resistant to this, but are still weakened on the presence of holy ground. *Overstraining - If a ghost uses too much energy through use of their abilities, they will become weakened and will disperse -- reforming at the location of their death. Putting to Rest Resolution Resolving a ghost's earthly business is the best way to put a ghost to rest. If the ghost has been good, a brilliant white light will appear to pour from a doorway that has materialized. This is only visible to the ghost in question. The ghost will probably choose, at this point, to pass on to the afterlife. Some ghosts, however, do not pass into the light. Spells There are a few spells and potions in witchcraft which can end the existence of a ghost. It is unknown what becomes of the spirit afterwards. These include "To Send an Evil Ghost to Judgment" and "To Vanquish a Ghost and Return Him to His Rest". Salting and Burning Covering the bones of the ghost with salt and then lighting them on fire will destroy the spirit. Similarly, if the ghost is bound to an object, salting and burning the object will have the same effect. In such cases, the ghost will appear to disappear in a shower of sparks. Shredding If a ghost is shredded by another ghost, they will be completely destroyed except for during an eclipse. During an eclipse the shredded ghost will reform at the location where they were shredded, but will be unable to leave it. Types of Ghosts The numerous types of ghosts include: *Apparitions *Arcane Spirits *Buruburu * Coblynau *Death Echos *Death Omens * Dopplegangers * Earthbound Spirits *Hauntings * Headless Riders *Influences *Poltergeists *Revenants *Specters *Vengeful Spirits *Violent Spirits *Women in White While not strictly ghosts because they are not undead, Phantasms of the Living are similar in every other respect. Appearances Supernatural *"Home" *"Asylum" *"Provenance" *"No Exit" *"The Usual Suspects" *"Playthings" *"Houses of the Holy" *"Roadkill" *"Hollywood Babylon" *"Folsom Prison Blues" Being Human *Every Episode Ghost Whisperer *Every Episode Sources Ghosts are taken from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Supernatural, Being Human, Lost Girl, The Secret Circle, Ghost Whisperer, True Blood,'' Kolchak: The Night Stalker''. Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Grimm Creatures Category:Species